Ojos de Lobo
by Honey Maaka
Summary: AU. Debe cumplir con su deber, aún sin importarle lo que sienta realmente.Pero ese sueño recurrente está cerca de convertirse en una realidad. FubuHaru


**Pésimo mi summary u.u y aún peor mi título T^T*Suspiro, largo largo suspiro* De una forma u otra escribí esto. Digo, sinceramente, no he visto Inazuma Eleven y dudo hacerlo algún día (no es que no me guste del todo, pero... bueno, tal vez). Como sea, con este fic hice feliz a mi mejor amiga :3 Y espero también hacer feliz a todas las fans del FubuHaru :) Cualquier parecido otra historia es pura, puritita coincidencia del destino... XD**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level 5 (Si me equivoqué, una disculpa) Y me siento como una usurpadora de hacer un fic de ello :s**

* * *

**OJOS DE LOBO**

**POV Haruna**

Una densa niebla púrpura me cubrió lentamente, llenando todo mi campo visual. Poco a poco se iluminó el panorama por una luz dorada. Me sentí sofocada, angustiada, tratando de correr y aunque no estaba atada, mis músculos no respondían. La sentí sobre mí. Esa mirada, tan profunda, tan enigmática… ese par de ojos verdes…

Brinqué en la cama, sobresaltada y sedienta. Me levanté en silencio y encendí la lámpara para poder ver mejor. Me acerqué a la mesita de noche para beber un poco de agua y al pasar frente al espejo, noté mi rostro perlado en sudor. Puse el dorso de mi mano derecha sobre mi frente para sentir mi temperatura. Recordé cuando mamá solía medir mi temperatura en las noches de pesadillas, sólo que ella lo hacía con los labios. Moví la cabeza a los lados para disipar los recuerdos, caminé hasta la mesita y serví agua en un vaso que tomé mientras me acercaba a la ventana. Me senté en el sofá para admirar los copos de nieve caer densamente. Nieve el primer día de primavera, ¡Quién lo pensaría! Pero Kidou lo dijo desde el inicio: _éste año será diferente por completo_.

Noté que un leve sol frio salía de entre las blancas montañas, anunciando la llegada de la mañana. Sonreí con melancolía al ver que el día había llegado

— _Feliz cumpleaños Haruna_ —pensé —. _Hoy te espera un larguísimo día._

Tocaron a mi puerta. Corrí a apagar la lámpara y meterme a toda prisa dentro de la cama. Aún se notaba oscuro y todo el mundo creería que estaba durmiendo. Tocaron una vez más, así que por fin me decidí a dejar pasar a quién tocaba. La puerta se abrió lento y vi un cerezo bonsái asomarse por ahí, subiendo y bajando de forma graciosa. Sabía lo que eso significaba, así que salté al suelo y corrí a abrir la puerta, lanzándome en un abrazo.

— ¡Kidou!—grité mientras caíamos al suelo del pasillo.

Nos levantamos despacio, riendo. Entramos a mi habitación y él cerró la puerta detrás de mí, trayendo aún el bonsái en las manos. Me abrazó cariñosamente y luego me entregó el pequeño arbolito rosa.

— Una princesa no debería andar arrojándose de tal forma en pijama—dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón frente a mí. Yo me senté de vuelta en la cama, cruzando las piernas en loto cubriéndome con el edredón. Jugaba con las hojas de mi obsequio mientras ignoraba el llamado de atención de mi hermano mayor.

— Eso lo hacen las princesas que extrañan por 3 meses a su hermano y mejor amigo—me sonrió de vuelta, como dándome el crédito—; te esperaba más tarde, pero vaya sorpresa que me has dado. Además debo agradecerte por esta belleza—Levanté el bonsái entre mis manos.

— No hace falta que agradezcas, es tu cumpleaños, no mereces menos. Por supuesto, esa fue la razón por la que vine lo más pronto posible. Quería verte en cuanto llegué, pero me pareció inoportuno de mi parte despertarte en la madrugada.

— No lo hubieras hecho. No pude dormir en toda la noche.

— ¿Nervios por la fiesta?

— No precisamente.

— Haruna—se levantó de su asiento para sentarse a mi lado— ¿Aún continuas con la pesadilla?

De nuevo, me perdí en el color de las flores para evitar responder aquello, aunque sabía muy bien que mi silencio era una afirmación.

— ¿Has hablado con alguien más sobre esto?

— No. Y comienzo a pensar que no es solo una pesadilla Kidou.

Me miró un par de segundos y luego estalló en una sonora carcajada.

— ¿Ahora crees en eso de las predicciones y el destino?

— ¡No! — arrojé una almohada en su cara—. Yo solo digo que ya se volvió parte de mi vida, es como, bueno, algo extraño.

— De acuerdo señorita extraña—soltó una pequeña risita—, ¿has visto a Goenji últimamente?

Lo miré con ternura. Era un tres años mayor que yo y se ocupaba de toda la responsabilidad que existía en el reino. Tenía que estar fuera por largas temporadas para cuidar las tierras colonizadas por nuestro ejército. Cada vez que se marchaba, temía que fuera la última vez que lo viera, que sentiría su cálido abrazo. Pero también sufría al estar aquí. No me dejaban salir a ningún lado sola y tampoco podía hacer muchas cosas aquí dentro. Tenía un séquito de nanas alrededor mío "_Su Alteza, no debería comer tantos pastelillos_" "_Su Alteza no corra al bajar los escalones_" S_u Alteza, esa lectura no es la apropiada para una señorita de su clase_" Bla, bla, bla. Todo eso, lo odiaba. Por momentos, odiaba ser princesa, odiaba que mi hermano fuese rey algún día y sobre todo, odiaba el protocolo.

— Vino un par de veces la semana pasada —le dije con una sonrisa, para calmar su curiosidad.

— Me alegro que te lleves mejor con él. Te recuerdo que pidió ser tu acompañante en el baile de esta noche —se levantó decidido a salir de la habitación—. Espero que no tardes en bajar a desayunar, muero de hambre, no he comido nada desde ayer en la tarde —asentí mientras el salía, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se detuvo y volvió—Olvidaba decírtelo… traje un amigo mío, algo lejano. Espero que no te incomode.

— Bajaré pronto para no hacer esperar a tu invitado —dije, bajando de la cama.

— No hace falta, él ha salido a arreglar unos asuntos y no volverá hasta la noche, a la fiesta en tu honor —volvió a fingir que se iba— Haruna… Feliz cumpleaños número 20.

Mantuve una sonrisa algo tonta sintiendo como mis pies descalzos se helaban sobre la alfombra. Miré de nuevo la ventana que estaba bastante cubierta de nieve. Caminé con el cerezo en las manos para depositarlo en mi tocador. Me repetía mentalmente una y otra vez.

_Hoy te espera un larguísimo día…_

* * *

No me gusta del todo la música de piano. La podía escuchar hasta mi habitación, mientras sentía el alma ir en cada tirón que una de las chicas de mi fiel séquito daba a mi corsé. _Un tirón más y estoy muerta… ¡Auch!_

— Su Alteza, es por esto que la cocinera pide que no le dejemos comer tantos panecillos.

— ¡Cállate de una vez! —me estaba desesperando. No eran los panecillos, el vestido me quedaba perfectamente aun sin esta represiva prenda. No era el hecho de estar retrasada. No era la chica impertinente que estaba a punto de romperme las costillas. Era… no quería ser yo esa noche.

Terminaron de vestirme y arreglarme el cabello. Una vez que estuve sola de vuelta, encorvé un poco mi cuerpo hacía adelante, estiré los brazos y con rapidez volví a erguirme. Suspiré aliviada de sentir un poco de libertad en la ropa. Sacudí mi vestido y salí al pasillo. Pude ver a Kidou, usando su traje militar blanco, parado en la parte superior de las escaleras que daban al salón principal donde se daba la fiesta. Me miró con una sonrisa en los labios y al tenerme de frente, besó mi mano y me abrazó. Me gustaba tenerlo cerca, tocar su coleta de castaños cabellos. Tomó mi mano y nos dispusimos a bajar.

— El azul te va muy bien. Te ves preciosa —me dijo mientras pisamos el primer escalón.

— Gracias —no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Toda la gente ahí me abrazó y me dio sus mejores deseos. Se sirvió la cena y la noche transcurría con normalidad. Bailé un par de piezas con miembros de la burguesía, pero la mayor parte de la noche me vi acompañada de Goenji. Él no solía hablar mucho y eso me aburría de vez en cuando, pero no esta vez. Bailaba y reía, si él no quería disfrutarlo era su problema, pero no todos los días se cumple 20 años.

Miré sobre el hombro de Goenji y distinguí una figura desconocida para mí, que hablaba cómodamente con mi hermano. Traté de mirar un poco más, pero no podía reconocer a aquel hombre que vestía también un traje militar blanco y el cabello ¿plateado? No sabía siquiera si eso era posible. Giramos durante el baile y sentí su mirada. Esos ojos verdes…

— Goenji… ¿Podríamos salir a tomar un poco de aire? No me siento muy bien.

Asintió con la cabeza y salimos hacia el balcón. Yo no quería voltear porque sabía que ahí estaba ese joven desconocido. De pronto, como un relámpago, recordé que Kidou había dicho que traía un invitado. ¿Sería él? Su mirada era tan penetrante.

— ¡Haruna!

— ¿Qué pasa Kidou?

— Vamos, es hora del brindis de cumpleaños.

Caminé despacio hacía el centro de la pista, donde mi hermano llamó la atención de todos golpeando suavemente una copa de vino tinto.

— Les agradezco el hecho de presentarse aquí, a celebrar con nosotros el cumpleaños de la princesa Haruna —Goenji se acercó y estaba al lado izquierdo de mi hermano, yo en el derecho—.Y es también para mí un gusto anunciar el compromiso de mi pequeña hermana con el General de Brigada Shuuya Goenji— todos aplaudieron muy felices con la noticia—; la boda se efectuará en un mes a partir del día de hoy…

Dejé de escuchar lo que decía. Goenji me tomaba de la mano y sonreía a todos los presentes. Estaba segura que en mi rostro había también una sonrisa, sólo que era aquella protocolaria, para guardar las apariencias. Aún ensimismada, sentí una mirada sobre mí. Busqué a mí alrededor y miré al joven de antes, quien al notar que correspondía a sus ojos, levantó su copa de vino y se dio la vuelta.

* * *

Estaba más que enojada caminando por el pasillo directo a mi habitación. Kidou iba detrás de mí, molesto pero tratando de tranquilizarme.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a comprometerme?

— Cálmate Haruna, por favor. Entiende que no es más que por tu bien, eres lo único que tengo y quiero que estés acompañada, que alguien quien te quiera esté contigo.

Di la vuelta para mirarlo. Yo estaba deshecha en lágrimas, mi hermano era mi mejor amigo y ahora me hacía esto.

— ¿Por qué supones que Goenji me quiere? O aún más importante… ¿por qué supones que yo lo quiero a él?

— Hermanita, por favor, no se trata de eso. Quiero que esté contigo alguien que pueda protegerte, alguien serio.

— ¡No te importa si lo amo! —entre a toda prisa a mi habitación y tomé las puertas de mi habitación entre mis manos— ¡Te Odio Kidou! —y azoté ambas puertas en sus narices. Me recosté en la pared y lentamente me tiré al suelo llorando. En la oscuridad, la gélida luz de la luna llena que se colaba en mi ventana iluminaba mis lágrimas, en mi soledad.

No estaba segura de la hora, pero no había dormido nada. Hacía un rato que Kidou había dejado de tocar la puerta insistentemente, no sabía si estaría dormido en su habitación o fuera de la mía, incluso dudaba que durmiera. Necesitaba aire fresco, pero no quería arriesgarme a encontrar un guardián en mi puerta. Abrí la ventana y el viento helado entró con rapidez. Asomé la cabeza lentamente. No pasaban de 20 metros, estaba segura. Bueno, no realmente, pero lo único que debía hacer era salir sosteniéndome de la enramada hasta la parte donde había más nieve abajo, resbalar y ¡listo! Estaría afuera en un santiamén.

No era tan fácil como pensé. Primero, mi vestido no me permitía cruzar la ventana, así que opté por cambiarme. El hecho de estar enojada con mi hermano no significaba que rompería el vestido que me regaló en año nuevo. Salí como pude y me tomé de la enredadera. Era sencillo, lo había hecho muchas veces antes cuando me prohibían salir por lo peligroso que era. Entonces, escuché crujir algo. Miré asustada y para mi sorpresa, descubrí algo que nunca me había pasado. Llevaba una semana nevando y las enredaderas estaban congeladas por lo que al sentir los tirones que daba para apoyarme, se desgarraron por completo del muro. No tenía como sostenerme y sentí como topé con la parte siguiente del techo. Tenía planeado caer así, pero no en esa parte, no donde no había nada de nieve. Me encogí para recibir el impacto del suelo pero nada pasó. Abrí los ojos despacio para saber que pasaba. Ahí estaba, en los brazos del mismo chico de los ojos verdes. Me sonrió de lado.

— No sé si me equivoco, pero una princesa no debería saltar por el techo del palacio —dijo mientras noté que estaba siendo llevada en sus brazos—, no es propio escapar de su habitación cuando el frio afuera es tanto.

Tenía razón, estando aquí hacía un frio terrible. Pero él estaba tibio como rayo de sol. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos, tan familiares para mí. Él sólo caminaba mirando al frente hasta que se detuvo en la puerta de servicio. Me bajó despacio y abrió para que pudiera entrar. Caminamos juntos, en silencio, no esperaba que dijera nada, aunque me sorprendía el calor que su cuerpo emanaba. Doblamos en el pasillo que daba a mi habitación y entonces vi a Kidou dormido en el suelo, justo en la puerta.

— Veo porqué ha escapado por la ventana.

— Sí… es un poquito complicado —hablamos quedamente para no despertar a mi hermano. Entré con suma cautela. Sonreí al joven en señal de agradecimiento y cerré la puerta. Miré el reloj de la mesa de noche, eran las 4 de la madrugada. Me recosté tal y como estaba en la cama y me quedé profundamente dormida.

* * *

Bajé a prisa para desayunar, vistiendo un sencillo vestido color menta con encajes crema en las mangas largas y las orillas, además de un moño del mismo material y color en el pecho. No era de mis favoritos, pero ocultaba perfectamente los rasguños que tenía en los brazos gracias a las ramas de las que no pude sujetarme por la noche. Cuando llegué al comedor, Kidou estaba sentado con el mismo joven de antes. Me erguí y caminé lento mirando a mi hermano con una sonrisa. Ellos se pusieron de pie, mientras alguien del servicio me ayudaba a sentar.

— Buenos días Haruna —dijo mi hermano mientras ambos se sentaban—, espero que hoy estés de mejor humor.

— Estoy de mejor humor, pero no perdí la memoria —dije algo desafiante, mientras el joven extraño ahogó una risita de burla. Kidou volteó para verlo.

— Disculpa mi olvido. Haruna, él es Fubuki Shiro, mi invitado.

Se levantó inmediatamente e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

— General de División Fubuki Shiro a sus órdenes, Su Alteza—_General de División…Eso explicaba el traje militar…_—; aunque, Kidou —miró a mi hermano—, conozco a tu hermana desde anoche.

Cerré los ojos esperando la sorpresa de mi hermano y pateando al "General de División" en mi imaginación.

— Cierto. La viste en la fiesta ¿No es así?

— Así es —estaba frente a mí y sonrió de lado—. Una fiesta muy hermosa, con un final encantador. Felicidades por el compromiso con el General Goenji.

— Gracias —me apené un poco al escucharlo decir eso. Su tono era algo soberbio aunque debía admitir que su sonrisa era encantadora. Suspiré y continué desayunando.

Terminamos, Fubuki se disculpó y salió. Me quedé a solas con Kidou, cosa que quería evitar.

— Respecto a lo de anoche —comenzó a decir bastante tranquilo—, no creo que tu reacción fuera la adecuada.

— No lo fue, estoy consciente de ello. Pero, aunque quiero mucho a Goenji, es un gran amigo y un excelente miembro del ejército, no lo amo. Esperaba que tú lo entendieras, que cambiaras tu postura y que esperes a que yo encuentre a alguien que me ame para casarme.

— Goenji te quiere y como tú dijiste, es excelente miembro del ejército. Sé que puedo depositar la confianza en él de cuidar a mi hermana menor. Por eso dispuse la boda, sus padres lo han consentido también. Sabes que en tu posición no puedes esperar que el amor toque a tu puerta y casarte con cualquiera. Nuestros padres tuvieron un matrimonio arreglado y fueron muy felices. Mi obligación es proveerte de cuidado y en Goenji veo una buena solución —tomó mi mano—. En un mes parto de nuevo y no quiero que pases más tiempo sola, ya tienes 20 años.

— Kidou…

— Un mes —suspiró—. Un mes, Haruna. Solamente tienes un mes para ser mi hermanita. Después serás una ocupada princesa casada.

Me dejó sentada en el comedor, en silencio. Me decidí a salir a montar un rato, algo resignada con lo que mi hermano dijo.

* * *

Con una capa de lana celeste andaba a buen trote por las tierras del bosque nevado que rodean el palacio. Disfrutaba sentir el viento gélido entre mi cabello y la velocidad que con la emoción tomaba. Entre los pinos, escuché un sonido sospechoso, seguido de una figura blanca que corría a toda velocidad para refugiarse en el bosque. Yo sabía lo que era, algo que nunca pude ver de cerca y que siempre me había cautivado: Un lobo. Lo seguí a todo galope, encantada de ver su blancura, todo su pelaje moviéndose con el viento, al igual que mi capa. Yo iba en el camino despejado mientras él corría a mi lado derecho, escondiéndose entre los pinos. Pude alcanzarlo, se notaba que se cansaba por el frio, a mí no me importaba, quería tocar a esa majestuosa criatura o por lo menos verla de cerca. Lo tenía a escasos dos metros, lo noté mucho más grande que un lobo común. Distraída, el animal pudo correr a esconderse en el bosque mientras lo perdía de vista. Me interné entre la espesura de los pinos y abetos para buscarlo, pero no parecía estar por ninguna parte.

— No creo que a Kidou le agrade saber que su hermanita anda sola en el bosque — brinqué sobre el caballo. Ante mi estaba Fubuki, recargado sobre el tronco de un pino mirándome.

— Mi hermano sabe muy bien que suelo montar por estas tierras —le respondí con la voz algo entrecortada.

— No sabía que le gustara montar a caballo princesa. Y veo que tiene un bello ejemplar.

Mantenía bastante distancia entre nosotros, como si temiera acercárseme. Tenía la sangre agolpada, mi pecho se movía rápido por el cansancio que deja la adrenalina. Sí, eso era.

— Es un Don pura sangre —dije orgullosa de montar un animal como este—, me fue regalado hace un par de años. Se llama Okami y puede montarlo si lo desea.

Relinchó de una forma salvaje cuando Fubuki se acercaba lento a nosotros, como solo lo hace cuando ve una bestia salvaje. Lo apacigüé acariciando su crin. El General detuvo su paso al ver a mi caballo tan nervioso.

— Agradezco su ofrecimiento, pero prefiero montar un oso antes que un caballo. No tengo buena relación con esos animales.

Lo miré sorprendida ante lo que me decía y recordé algo que Kidou me contó tiempo atrás, cuando recién comenzaba a salir en las campañas: "Uno entre mis generales nunca monta a caballo, es un misterio, pero siempre camina durante todo el recorrido, además, al correr es el más rápido entre los hombres. Es un gran elemento, aunque bastante extraño"

— ¿Anda a pie en la campaña?

— Sí. Soy la joya de su General

Ese tono tan soberbio al referirse a sí mismo.

— Le recomendaría que vuelva al palacio. Habrá una tormenta dentro de poco.

— Imposible. No hay tormentas durante el día, llevo toda mi vida viviendo aquí y nunca se ha visto tal cosa.

— Estoy seguro que tampoco había nevado el día de su cumpleaños. Nunca nieva el primer día de primavera— dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia el bosque.

— ¡Espere! Usted dice que debo regresar y aun así se aleja más del palacio. Venga conmigo o déjeme acompañarlo General

— No creo que sea lo adecuado. Además, debo hacer algunas cosas en el bosque antes de volver, no debe preocuparse por mí— siguió su camino sin voltear para verme—. Por cierto, llámeme Fubuki— Levantó la mano en señal de despedida.

_Fubuki…_

* * *

Estaba en mi habitación, mirando la terrible tormenta que caía afuera. ¿Cómo rayos lo supo? Después de todo, Kidou decían que eran "Hombres de campo, fuertes y audaces" y no sé qué más letanías recitaba cada que olvidaba que sería el futuro Rey. Tocaron a la puerta y entró un sirviente con una taza de té.

— Gracias —dije amablemente—. Disculpa, ¿sabes si el General Fubuki ya volvió?

— No Su Alteza, al menos que yo sepa. Pero si está interesada en saberlo, puedo mandar a preguntar.

— No, así está bien. Sólo era curiosidad —salió de la habitación en silencio

Ignoré la taza de té al escuchar un aullido afuera. Pegué mi cara al cristal y pude apenas ver a un lobo blanco rondando el palacio. Estaba segura que era el mismo que seguí por la mañana, su tamaño era sorprendente. Corrí hasta la puerta principal, tal vez podría verlo ahora. Llegué allí y ordené a los guardias que abrieran a prisa. Y lo vi, con el pelo desaliñado, las ropas húmedas y la sonrisa arrogante que tenía siempre… Fubuki.

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

— Tal vez no lo recuerde, pero su hermano me hospeda en este lujoso palacio.

— Ya sé eso. Lo digo porque pasó parte de la tormenta afuera.

— ¡Vaya! Soy merecedor de la preocupación de una princesa.

Caminamos hacia adentro, yo lo seguía para no cortar la chara.

— Usted me salvó la vida anoche ¿qué no lo recuerda?

— ¿La vida?—ahí estaba de nuevo ese tono. Rio a carcajadas—. Yo no diría eso precisamente.

— Bueno, usted no, pero yo sí. Eso explica mi preocupación.

— Como diga, Su Alteza.

— Haruna —me miró sorprendido—, llámeme Haruna —comenzó a subir las escaleras—. Fubuki, ¿Pudo ver a un lobo blanco allá afuera hace un instante?

Se detuvo a medio escalón.

— No, no había nada —y continuó subiendo pero al final se detuvo—. Haruna, ya que no le di un obsequio de cumpleaños, ¿quisiera salir mañana conmigo? Hay algo que deseo que vea. Sólo hay una condición: sin caballos —hice una mueca en desaprobación, pero luego reí

— De acuerdo Fubuki. Mañana iremos donde quiera.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama con esa sonrisita tonta de la emoción. Sin entender cómo era que él me causaba esa sensación, me recosté para dormir, tal vez así, el mañana llegaba más rápido.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, a pesar de saber que no montaría, use la ropa para ello. Fubuki no desayunó con nosotros y escuché una de las valientes historias de la campaña de Kidou y sus valientes hombres, de cómo conocía gente nueva y esas cosas que ignoraba mientras la curiosidad de dónde iría a parar ese día me consumía el alma. Cuando paró de las anécdotas, se disculpó y se marchó para hacer algunas visitas a gente importante.

Salí al patio y miré el lago congelado. Pensé en lo divertido que era resbalar en ese hielo. Solía hacerlo con mi hermano en el invierno, mientras mamá nos miraba divertida pero alerta de que el hielo se fuera a romper y cayéramos al agua helada. Suspiré y escuché que alguien tosía detrás de mí.

— Buen día Haruna. ¿Estás lista?

— Sí, lo estoy — noté su mirada de extrañez al ver mi atuendo—. No se preocupe, no tenía pensado tomar a Okami sólo por verlo molesto.

— No pensaba en eso, era… olvídalo, sólo vamos.

Caminamos por un buen rato, callados. Por un momento me recordó a Goenji, tan callado y aburrido. Me preguntaba si todos en el ejército eran así, tan extraños. Reí para mis adentros, olvidando el cansancio que comenzaba a sentir en las piernas, ya teníamos cerca de dos horas caminando y nada parecía que nos detendríamos pronto. Escuché un aullido y nos detuvimos.

— Estamos cerca —dijo con una sonrisa diferente, muy feliz. Y yo me alegré de saber eso.

Pude ver el un risco nevado y muchos lobos blancos que corrían de un lado a otro. Fubuki corrió a abrazarlos a todos, me sorprendía que tocara a las bestias con tal familiaridad y que ellos lo aceptaran como uno de los suyos. Me quedé parada mirando esa maravillosa escena.

— ¡Ven acá, Haruna! No te harán daño.

Acepto que moría del miedo, aunque siempre quise tocar un lobo, tantos me intimidaban. Me encaminé cautelosa y acaricié a uno de ellos que se me acercó. Me gustó tanto sentir su pelaje tibio y ver a todas esas criaturas en su ambiente era un deleite. Me senté en la nieve rodeada de muchos de ellos, que lamían mi rostro y los más pequeños tiraban de mis ropas. Fubuki me ayudó a levantarme y me tomó de la mano para llevarme a la punta del risco. Pude ver una cascada que increíblemente no estaba congelada, tan solo corría por ella algunos cuantos bloques de hielo. La vista era maravillosa. Apreté con fuerza la mano de Fubuki.

— Gracias.

Estuvimos un rato más ahí pero luego caminamos de vuelta al palacio. Esta vez, fui yo quien comenzó a hablar.

— Fue una vista hermosa y un gran regalo. Gracias.

— Ya me agradeciste allá arriba, no hace falta que sigas haciéndolo.

— De acuerdo. Pero gracias.

Se rio ante mi broma y reí con él. Tenía tantas dudas, pero también un largo camino a casa.

— ¿Cómo conoció a Kidou?

— Pues… Tu hermano tomó clases con mi tutora, así que pasamos juntos buena parte de la niñez. Luego, cuando me decidí a enlistarme en el ejército, me topé con el joven príncipe que apenas se relacionaba con las campañas. Estuvimos juntos en el entrenamiento y durante la colonización de la zona este del reino. Así que me convertí en su hombre de confianza, su mejor amigo y General de División.

— Vaya, es una gran historia. Entonces, ¿cómo conoce a Goenji? —me miró como diciendo "chica tonta" pero contestó de buena gana

— Él estuvo en la colonización, no pasó entrenamiento con nosotros sino en la división de su padre. Al principio no le tenía tanta confianza, pero es una gran persona. Fue herido hace poco en una emboscada al cruzar las montañas, por eso está suspendido aunque no ha desperdiciado su tiempo —esto lo dijo aludiendo a nuestro compromiso.

— ¿Por qué entró al ejército?

— ¡Preguntas demasiado señorita!

— Bueno, técnicamente es un desconocido para mí y aquí estamos caminando por el bosque juntos y solos —se detuvo, me tomó de la mano y me atrajo hacia él.

— ¿Eso te hace estar nerviosa?

— Claro que no — dije zafándome de su agarre sintiendo un cálido temblor en mi rostro—; pero sigo sin entender por qué se unen al ejército, es algo estúpido arriesgar su vida.

— Yo no tengo inconveniente en ello —continuamos el camino—. Verás, soy huérfano, mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeño. Tenían una buena fortuna por lo que he podido vivir desahogadamente. Pero necesitaba sentir la adrenalina que causa el temor en la sangre. Por eso estoy allí.

— No es la mejor razón de todas.

— Pues tu futuro esposo solo está ahí por tradición familiar.

— Lo sé. Y eso me es más incomprensible aún. Yo no dejaría que mis hijos vayan al ejército por ninguna razón

— Serás una buena madre entonces.

Me sonrojé un poco al escuchar esas palabras.

— Usted parecía todo un padre con aquella manada, ¿cómo es que se lleva tan bien con los lobos?

— Es hereditario —sonreía de alegría de nuevo—, los hombres de la familia tenemos cierto don con los lobos, somos parte de la manada —ahora estaba más bien serio —. A veces creo que más bien es una maldición de la que no podré despegarme nunca.

— Bueno con los lobos pero con los caballos no le va muy bien —reímos ante tal comentario. Habíamos llegado ya al palacio.

—Fue un lindo paseo Fubuki —besé su mejilla y corrí hasta la puerta— ¡Gracias!— Entré a toda prisa mientras mi corazón amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho.

* * *

Durante los días siguientes platicaba a diario con Fubuki, interrumpida sólo por los preparativos de la boda y las visitas de Goenji. Una semana luego de mi cumpleaños, me entregó una sortija de compromiso que era de su madre y de otras varias generaciones de mujeres en su familia. Me halagó en sobremanera el hecho de recibirla, era una joya única y muy bella. Poco a poco me hacía a la idea de que en una semana más estaría casada y mi vida cambiaría. Mientras, hacía lo que Kidou me dijo, disfrutando del último mes de libertad que tenía. Todos los días salía a montar, jugaba en la nieve y comía pastelillos de más a escondidas de todos. O al menos eso creía yo.

Estaba sentada en el suelo debajo de la escalera, comiendo un trozo de tarta de manzanas cuando escuché unos pasos. Me encogí y paré de comer al pasar frente a mí una silueta que no reconocí. Se detuvo un momento para luego escuchar esa voz.

— Mi pago por no hablar es un trozo de la tarta que ahora come.

— Pues tendrá que venir hasta mi escondite General.

— Fubuki —asomó la cabeza para verme—. Soy Fubuki.

— No importa quién sea, entre ya o seremos descubiertos.

Se agachó un poco y se sentó a mi lado. Sólo tenía un tenedor, por lo que le di un trozo de mi pastel con el mismo en la boca. Ahogó una risa de complicidad.

— Es una buena tarta.

— ¿Verdad? Todo el mundo me esconde los postres, temen que no me quede… —callé al darme cuenta de lo que diría

— ¿El vestido de novia de la reina? No te preocupes, Kidou me contó de él y de la odisea que pasa la servidumbre por evitar estas cosas—puse otro trozo de tarta en su boca.

— ¿Soy el tema de conversación entre mi hermano y usted?

— Normalmente, sí. Se preocupa de ti, de tu seguridad y bienestar. No deberías molestarte con él. Además mencionó algo sobre casarte enamorada o algo así.

La sangre golpeó mis mejillas.

¿Cómo Kidou le contaba algo así a Fubuki?

— Haruna —tomó mi mano izquierda y observó el diamante que brillaba en mi dedo—. Debes aceptar la decisión de tu hermano.

— No —tiré de mi mano para taparla con la otra—. No puedo aceptar, sólo me queda resignación para esto, ¿cómo se puede querer a alguien más si tu corazón ya está ocupado? —miré esos ojos verdes que me envolvían, tan cautivantes y misteriosos. Dejé el plato sobre el suelo y me acerqué a él lentamente. Nuestras narices se tocaron y cerré los ojos para esperar el rocé de nuestros labios, pero él me apartó.

— No lo hagas…

— Fubuki yo… yo no sé qué siento, aprecio a Goenji y sé que debo cumplir con mi deber, pero tú, tus ojos, tu sonrisa… en tan poco tiempo he llegado a conocerte y…

— No conoces nada de lo que soy en realidad. No sabes lo que dices, es sólo una impresión que tienes de mí. No me conoces realmente.

— ¡Claro que sí!

— ¡Claro que no!

— Pero estoy enamorada de ti —me miró en silencio. Luego, bajo la mirada en forma de resignación.

— No sabes nada Haruna. No puedes enamorarte de un monstruo.

— ¡Tú no lo eres!

— Te dije… que a veces podía ser una maldición.

Se puso de pie y salió del rincón donde estábamos escondidos. No sabía qué rayos decía, sólo quería llorar y desahogarme, correr lejos de ahí, estar lejos de todo. No haberme enamorado de Fubuki…

Salí por la puerta de servicio directo a las caballerizas. No había nadie que me ayudara, así que monté a Okami a pelo esperando que nadie me viera y dijera algo. Oí un aullido a lo lejos y sonreí en señal de victoria. Emprendí a toda velocidad por el camino, tratando de recordar como llegué el risco un par de semanas atrás. Hoy sería el día de conocer al gran lobo blanco.

Comenzaba a oscurecer y llevaba un buen rato vagando sin rumbo. Pensé que llegaría fácil al risco, pero no podía recordar con exactitud cómo hacerlo. Cada vez, el viento se hacía más fuerte y frío, lo que sólo podía significar que una tormenta se avecinaba. Pero escuché un aullido y estaba cerca, así que entre la penumbra seguí el sonido. De entre la oscuridad se distinguían brillar ojos ámbar acercándose a mí, gruñendo, con los hocicos arrugados y los mostrando los colmillos. Eran lobos negros.

Okami relinchó con fuerza parándose en sus patas traseras mientras aquellos lobos le aventaban mordidas, lo que me hizo caer en la nieve. Mi caballo corrió del miedo, pero yo estaba paralizada, no podía ni moverme y me costaba respirar. _No debiste haber venido, niña caprichosa. _Los lobos se acercaban ladrando a mí, no como aquellos que me mostró Fubuki, sino como las bestias salvajes que eran, las que pintan en los cuentos de fantasía a los niños. Todos venían hacia a mí, cuando el gran lobo blanco se interpuso entre ellos y yo. Giró la cabeza para verme, como si me conociera y pude notar aquella mirada, esos ojos verdes.

—Fubuki…

— ¡Haruna! —distinguí la voz de Goenji entre la nieve, pero no podía contestarle.

Escuché los cascos de los caballos chocando sobre las rocas y la voz de Kidou gritando mi nombre. Llegó Goenji, quien sin bajar del caballo me levantó del brazo, mientras yo seguía absorta de mirar la escena que estaba frente a mí. Me subió al caballo y empezó a andar a todo galope, mientras que veía como los lobos negros atacaban a aquel gran lobo. Lloraba tratando de zafarme del agarre de Goenji y logré ver que Kidou abandonada la escena, dejando a Fubuki a merced de las bestias.

— Fubuki…

* * *

Mi hermano se encargó de que no saliera del palacio en los próximos días. Estuve en cama, con fiebre, soñando repetidamente con los ojos del lobo. Dejé de comer, nadie me daba ninguna noticia de él y yo no podía vivir con la angustia. Goenji pasaba tiempo a mi lado, intentando animarme, pero únicamente le sonreía de vez en cuando para hacerlo sentir bien. Kidou, en cambio, se negaba a visitarme, mandó a decir que lo haría cuando lo creyera necesario. Y eso pasó un día antes de la boda.

Entró en silencio y miró por la ventana, dándome la espalda.

— Fue una completa tontería lo que hiciste —dijo por fin, con su tono autoritario—. Pudiste haber muerto Haruna.

— Lo siento…

— Eso no soluciona nada. Agradezco que estés viva y sana. Pero no por eso se suspenderá la boda. Está todo listo y mañana al medio día se llevará a cabo.

Un pesado silencio nos cubrió. Yo me encogía entre las sábanas y trataba de no mirarlo, aunque él no me miraba a mí. Vi mi pequeño árbol sobre el tocador.

— Haruna… —dijo, mirándome—, cuando papá murió, dejó estipulado que yo no podría tomar posesión del reino hasta que tú estuvieras casada y feliz. Quiero lo mejor para nuestra gente y quiero que me ayudes. Es nuestro deber.

— Lo sé Kidou. Pondré todo de mi parte para ayudar. Mañana me casaré… es más, pide que traigan el vestido de mamá, quiero verlo durante todo el día para saber lo hermosa que estaré mañana —le sonreí y él me correspondió. Se dispuso a salir—. Kidou— Se detuvo—. ¿Sabes algo de él?

— No más de lo que tú sabes. Pero está bien.

Suspiré aliviada y gracias a esa charla, me permitieron salir del palacio, aunque no montar mi caballo. Me senté en la orilla del lago frente al palacio y recargué los pies en el hielo.

— En definitiva princesa, usted prefiere las emociones fuertes.

Mi rostro se iluminó. Me puse de pie de un brinco y me arrojé a sus brazos de la felicidad.

— ¡Fubuki! —lloraba mientras la alegría me inundaba—. ¡Me alegro tanto de que esté bien!

Lo solté, porque se quejó de dolor. Tenía el ojo derecho un poco hinchado y a pesar de su abrigo pude notar que traía vendas del mismo lado.

— No fue para tanto. Estoy bien.

— Fubuki —no me canso de decir su nombre—, respecto a lo de ese día, cuando lo vi, cuando salió en mi defensa…

— Te dije que soy un monstruo.

— No, no lo es… pero, ¿por qué?

— Por generaciones el deber de mi familia ha sido proteger a la familia real. Es una maldición que nadie puede evitar. Intenté deshacerme de ella a cualquier costo, incluso arriesgando mi vida, por ello entré al ejército, esperando que alguien me matara para acabar con esto de un vez por todas.

Toqué su mejilla y sentí de nuevo esa calidez tan adorable.

— Pero no es un monstruo. Salvó mi vida, sabía que era yo.

— Es mi deber. Y eso es porque la transformación no significa que pierda la conciencia humana. Significas mucho para mí…

Me puse de puntas para poder besarlo, pero él se alejó.

— No Haruna. Tienes un deber con el cual cumplir, no podemos… no puedo quererte como lo hago. Mañana parto al este en el tren de medio día —tomó mis manos entre las suyas—. Espero que seas muy feliz, princesa.

Vi como volvía despacio al palacio, pues tenía una pierna lastimada. Me quedé de pie, tratando de procesar lo que me había dicho. Si el me ama, ¿por qué se va? Sentí mis lágrimas surcar mi rostro. Las sequé de forma brusca con mi mano y volví a mi habitación. Tenía mucho que hacer mañana.

* * *

**Narrador.**

Haruna se encontraba completamente lista, sentada frente al espejo del tocador, con la corona puesta sobre el arreglado cabello. El vestido de su madre era ligero, de seda y encaje sobre la parte del corsé, dejando al desnudo sus hombros. Era de un blanco tan perfecto, que se sentía mal de usarlo casándose con alguien que ella no amaba. Tocaron a la puerta, volviéndola a la realidad.

— Pase —pudo ver a Goenji entrar con su traje de gala militar. Se sorprendió al verlo ahí a través del espejo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que no debes verme hasta la ceremonia.

— Esa es una superstición tonta —se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla izquierda—, quería hablar contigo ahora que estamos solos —se sentó a un lado de Haruna, aunque ella no lo miraba, sólo veía una flor de cerezo caer del bonsái—. Quiero darte un regalo de bodas, el que tú elijas.

— No hace falta tal molestia, te has tomado tantas consideraciones conmigo.

— Déjame hacerlo. Vamos, pide lo que quieras.

— No creo que te agrade lo que quiero Goenji.

— Haruna —se aclaró la voz—. Aunque lo dudes, yo te quiero mucho y si no estoy completamente de acuerdo con casarnos… así, acepto que podremos ser muy felices. Pero quiero que tú lo seas más. Así que pídeme lo que quieras, no importa que sea mientras te haga feliz.

Ella lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió.

— ¿Prometes que me darás lo que sea? ¿Lo que yo te pida?

— Mi vida si fuera necesario.

— Entonces —tomó la flor que había caído—, pásame papel y tinta de aquella mesa—señaló un lugar junto a la ventana.

* * *

Una empleada entró corriendo al lugar donde se haría la ceremonia con una nota en la mano, buscando desesperadamente al príncipe Kidou. Lo vio entre un pequeño grupo de gente.

— Su alteza, la princesa me pidió que le entregara esto —extendió la nota que traía.

Kidou se extrañó de ver aquello, pero abrió el doblez que tenía la hoja. Dentro, venía una flor de cerezo y la letra de Haruna que decía:

_Estoy segura que papá se sentiría orgulloso de ti a pesar de todo. Nunca dejaré de ser tu hermanita._

_Con amor, Haruna_

Soltó una risita de complicidad. Negó con la cabeza, alegre.

—_Si es lo que te hace feliz… Haruna…_

Se acercó a los escalones, tomó una copa de vino y tomando valor, dijo a todos los invitados.

— Agradezco que vinieran todos en este día, pero me temo que tengo malas noticias…

* * *

**POV Haruna**

Goenji me ayudó a ensillar a Okami. Me monté, pero no como amazona.

— ¡Haruna! —me gritó sorprendido

Le guiñé un ojo como complicidad.

— No tengo tiempo de hacerlo como se debe. Digamos que… siempre me ha molestado el protocolo —arreé a Okami a toda prisa—. ¡Gracias Goenji!

— ¡Sólo sé feliz Haruna!—él tenía en sus manos el anillo de su familia y la esperanza de que mi hermano no lo matara por lo que hacía.

Cabalgué como nunca antes lo había hecho en mi vida, escuchando tronar los cascos sobre la nieve espesa, sintiendo más frío que nunca a través del ligero vestido de bodas de mi madre. Mi cabello iba hecho un desastre por el viento y mis dedos se entumieron alrededor de la correa del caballo. Podía hacerlo, podía alcanzar el tren del medio día, sólo debía correr hasta llegar al pueblo. Escuché el pitido del tren y apresuré todo lo que pude a mi caballo. Entré en el pueblo, haciendo que la gente se quitara de mi paso hasta llegar a la estación, donde pude distinguir ese cabello plata en la fila para abordar. Me bajé casi corriendo del caballo.

— ¡Fubuki! —grité al tiempo que me arrojaba en sus brazos y lo besaba. Nos separamos un momento ante la mirada atónita de todos—. Tienes razón, me gustan las emociones fuertes.

Nos reímos y lo besé de nuevo

— Te amo —dijimos al mismo tiempo

Ahí estábamos. No estaba segura de lo que él era. Tampoco estaba segura que pasaría al volver al palacio. Pero sí estaba segura de algo: No podía dejar huir al amor de mi vida…

* * *

**Recibiendo botellazos en 3...2...1... T.T Ojalá y les haya gustado y una enorme disculpa si los personajes quedaron OoC o sí no creen que los ojos de Fubuki sean verdes. A mi parecer, dejé cabos sueltos de cosas que sólo pasaron en mi loca mentecita, pero si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, reclamo y otros, no titubeen en expresarla ^^ Un besito a todos :) ¡Abur!**


End file.
